


Come back to me

by marlislash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the effects of the sarcophage affect so deeply Daniel only Jack can make him come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back to me

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SG1/2x05a_zps4jbazoie.gif.html)

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SG1/2x05b_zpseiprgkux.gif.html)

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SG1/2x05c_zpsyfaef7xf.gif.html)

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/SG1/2x05d_zpsozupbcke.gif.html)


End file.
